<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fired Up by sammysouffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680438">Fired Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle'>sammysouffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing leads to another in between their shouting match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Kiss &amp; James Nightingale, George Kiss/James Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fired Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As much as I don't want to, I ship these two so hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you playing at?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James hears the voice behind him while he’s drying his hands in the loo. He throws away the paper towels and turns around give the Police Constable his best-annoyed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not playing at anything. You should be thanking me for saving your arse out there tonight. Or else you would have destroyed any chance Juliet has of getting out the trouble she is in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had him!” The PC argues stepping into James’ personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James crosses his arms across his chest and leans back against the row of sinks behind him as he scoffs at the daft PC. “You are way in over your head. If you went ahead and talked to Jordan then you would have tipped him off that we were onto him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” the officer pokes at James’ chest with his  index finger “-teach me how to do my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody ought to because you clearly learnt nothing at the Police Academy” James looks down at the finger and then back at the officer. “And get  your finger off me before I break it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Threatening a police officer? I could arrest you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I could have your uniform for far less,” James throws back as he moves away from the sinks and gets right into George’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden thumping music fills the bathroom and a cold breeze hits them as James and PC Arsehole stare each other down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh...” Someone mumbles from the doorway</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out,” the PC orders whoever it is. “Official police business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James refuses to take his eyes off the PC and back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough of you and your bullshit, Mr. Nightingale,” the officer says, not backing down either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James would be lying if he said that the sudden burst of confidence didn’t surprise him. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ego, your overconfidence,” the office says through gritted teeth. “Your constant need to get under my skin. I see right through it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James scoffs breaking the eye contact briefly. He couldn’t believe the audacity of this man. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You are nothing but some two-bit police constable barely out of his diapers! Talk to me when you have earned your stripes.” He laughs humorlessly and deliberately pushes past the officer on his way to the door. As he opens the door, it’s immediately slammed shut and before he can react, he finds himself turned around and slammed against the door. His heart lunges to his throat when his lapels are grabbed in a tight hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a vile, horrible man who doesn’t care about anyone but himself!” the PC practically growls right in his face as he pushes him against the door behind them. James pushes back but the man is built like a brick and doesn’t even budge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what now?” James demands, not ready to be intimidated by the officer. “You’re going to beat me because I hurt your irrelevant little feelin-” Before James can finish his sentence, a pair of smooth, soft lips crash onto his own. He’s left standing there in shock, unable to respond, unable to move. When he comes to, he realizes the PC is bruising his bottom lip and he responds by doing the same to his upper lip. He tilts his head to the side to get better access to the PC’s lips and feels himself being pressed up further against the door. The PC wraps his fingers around James’ neck and runs his thumb along his throat, leaving goosebumps in its wake. That prompts James to open his mouth which gives the PC better access to him. He presses James’ tongue down and explores his mouth with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James finds himself trapped between the door and the Police Constable as the PC forces a knee between his legs. James moves his hands into the PC’s curly hair and tugs on it which makes the PC moan into his mouth. James has to admit it’s a nice sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two engage in a pull and push, with a need to take control and make the other succumb but the moment is ruined with a loud knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OI! Whoever is in there you’d better not be fucking in my club’s bathroom!” It’s Grace’s annoying voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George immediately lets go of James and moves away. His shirt is rumpled and so is his hair and his lips look swollen which James cannot help but find a bit of a turn on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James remembers who this man is. The new boyfriend of his ex. He’s supposed to despise this man. They’re supposed to be enemies. “Shit,” James whispers, touching his own lips. Part of his brain tells him that this is good. He can use this to blackmail the Police Constable and get him away from John Paul for good. But the other part of his brain has no intention of doing any such thing. In the past few weeks, he has had an epiphany that whatever he felt for John Paul was just an infatuation. Nothing more. So separating these two would not give him any pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I knew kissing you would finally shut you up, I would have done it weeks ago,” the PC comments, smirking at him. He looks like he’s no remorse for what they just did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Come out before I break this door down. There’s a queue out here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James closes his eyes and groans when he hears Grace’s voice again. He avoids looking at the PC as he straightens his tie before walking out the door with a stride. Grace’s eyes widen when she sees him come out but a smirk appears on her face when PC Kiss follows him out. There are whispers from the club-goers standing in a queue but James ignores all of them and rushes out of there. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he expected this night to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>